digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Break Up!
Break Up! es la canción de Digimon Adventure 02 para las Armodigievoluciones. Esta canción se basa en una decision definitiva y dar vuelta a la situación. Letra rôma Maketakunai to sakenda mune no Koega kikoeta darou Tsuyogatte tachimukau shika nainda Dare demo naisa kimi no banda yo Nige dashicha ikenai Yuzurenai ashita wo kakete yarunda Te no hira wo mitsumete Tsuyoku nigirishimetara Kokoro ni chikara ga narase dasu Get break up! To break up! Atarashi Figther hontou no hajimari sa Kimi wo kimi wo koete yukunda Kono basho kara It's time to go! Kore ijou mou muri da yo nante Hiza ga furuero toki Kimi no koto shinjiru hitomi kanjite Tewatasu you ni yuuki wo kureta Nakamatachi ga iru yo Kaze no naka kimi no namae wo yonderu Chingau monogatariga Kimi tachi kara hajimaru Tobira wa hiraki hajimete iru Get break up! to break up! Wakiaga garu Power kimi wa mou kizuteiru Yume wo, yume de hotto kenai y Kanae nakucha It's time to go! Get break up! To break up! Atarashi Figther hontou no hajimari sa Kimi wo kimi wo koete yukunda Kono basho kara It's time to go! Get break up! To break up! Wakiaga garu Power kimi wa mou kizute iru Yume wo yume de hotto kenai yo Kanae nakucha It's time to go! Letra Kanji 負けたくないと 叫んだ胸の 声が聞こえただろう 強がって 立ち向かうしか ないんだ 誰でもないさ キミの番だよ 逃げ出しちゃいけない 譲れない 明日をかけて やるんだ 手のひらを見つめて 強く握りしめたら ココロ【ココロ】に チカラが流れ出す Get break up! To break up! 新しいFighter 本当のハジマリさ キミを キミを 越えてゆくんだ この場所から【It's time to go】 It's time to go! これ以上もう ムリだよなんて ヒザが震える時 キミのコト 信じる瞳 感じて 手渡すように 勇気をくれた 仲間たちがいるよ 風の中 キミの名前を 呼んでる 違う物語が キミたちからはじまる 扉は【扉は】開きはじめている Get break up! To break up! 湧き上がるPower キミはもう気づいている 夢を 夢で ほっとけないよ 叶えなくちゃ【It's time to go】 It's time to go! Get break up! To break up! 新しいFighter 本当のハジマリさ キミを キミを 越えてゆくんだ この場所から【It's time to go】 It's time to go! Get break up! To break up! 湧き上がるPower キミはもう気づいている 夢を 夢で ほっとけないよ 叶えなくちゃ【It's time to go】 It's time to go! Letra (Español latino) Puedes escuchar la voz que resuena en mi interior tan fuerte como mi corazón. Me ha impulsado y ayudado a vencer la adversidad. Ahora es el momento, no hay porque mirar atras sigue luchando hasta el final. Y aquel futuro sera brillante, veras, lo alcanzaras. Tu poder pronto despertara En tu alma reside la llave para lograr que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Destruye, deshaste de toda atadura. Liberate y expulsa el poder. Demuestra la fuerza que guardas en tu alma Y acompañame... vamonos ya. Cuando piensas que no hay una forma de escapar y que todo se ha perdido ya No te detengas, siempre habra alguien que en ti confiara. Solo mira alrededor, todos ya estan aqui nunca has sentido la soledad Aun no entiendes que el dolor pronto se esfumara. Tu historia se reescribira para ti ha empezado de nuevo Al despertar el camino se iluminara. Destruye, deshaste de toda atadura. Ahora estas listo para luchar. No dejes tus sueños perdidos en el tiempo Debes recuperar la ilusion. Desturye, deshaste de toda atadura liberate y expulsa el poder. Demuestra la fuerza que guardas en tu alma Y acompañame. Destruye, deshaste de toda atadura Ahora estas listo para luchar. No dejes tus sueños perdidos en el tiempo. Debes recuperar la ilusion. Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Letra (Español Latino 2)Categoría:Canciones de Digimon Adventure 02 La, la, ra... Mundo lleno de dolor Tienes alma de robot Que no hay lugar para un corazón Busco una pista Para por fin encontrar, felicidad Nadie me responderá Todos me criticaran Quizás es que he enloquecido ya Y desde adentro, estoy gritando al viento ¿Quien me despertará? Esta vida es un instante Y no es que quiera solo reinventarla Pero esta en mí Conformarme o buscar mí verdad ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! La vida ya no espera No es normal estar triste más ¡DESPIERTA! Que el mundo Te quiere en una celda Nadie te sacara ¡Solo el amor! Busca bien en tu interior Dale luz a tu razón No te apresures a proceder Ve paso a paso Que cada uno sera tu decisión Persevera en la verdad Analiza, se real Y ten cuidado del corazón Es engañoso Los sentimientos también te engañaran Esfuérzate y se valiente Llena de amor los pulsos de tu vida Pero esta en ti Conformarte o buscar la verdad (Yeahh) ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! La vida ya no espera No es normal estar triste más ¡DESPIERTA! Que el mundo Te quiere en una celda Nadie te sacara ¡Solo el amor! (Solo) ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! La vida ya no espera No es normal estar triste más ¡DESPIERTA! Que el mundo Te quiere en una celda Nadie te sacara ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! La vida ya no espera No es normal estar triste más ¡DESPIERTA! Que el mundo Te quiere en una celda Nadie te sacara ¡Solo el amor! Video: